Thermosensing articles using cholesteric liquid crystal compositions which exhibit color changes to indicate temperature have become widely used. One of the primary problems associated with the use of these cholesteric liquid crystal compositions in thermosensing devices is associated with enclosing the compositions to prevent degradation of the compositions by contact with the environment in which the thermosensing article is required to operate while at the same time leaving the composition visually exposed and thermally exposed to the environment. Various fabrication techniques have been used for forming these thermosensing articles; however, such techniques have been hampered by the limited selection of materials available to enclose the liquid crystal compositions and/or the limited ability of the materials used to withstand the environment to which the materials enclosing the liquid crystal compositions are exposed. As a result, such prior art fabrication techniques have been difficult and expensive to carry out.